Bloodlines
by x8xdanix6x
Summary: A family move to town with secrets as old as the one kept by the son's of Ipswich. Full summary inside. Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Reid/OC, Tyler/OC M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Not a Harry Potter Fan Fic this time. I recently watched The Covenant for the first time and got inspired. (it only took me four years to watch the damn film!) I have to go where my inspiration takes me or I can't sleep and find it difficult to work on my other stories. **

**I was going to hold uploading this until I had written more of it but as you can see, that didn't work out. **

**I have three unfinished stories that I'm working on now but I aim to update at least one of them every week. That may mean that updates for each story occur once every three week. I'm sorry for the wait, but I can only write when inspiration hits.**

**I hope you enjoy it- (To avoid getting lost I recommend you watch the Covenant first.)**

**Please read in 1/2. It looks better that way!**

**Summary**: The son's of Ipswich are four friends that share a three hundred year old secret. When a new family comes to town with a three hundred year old secret of their own- the two girls find their lives interwoven with the son's of Ipswich in ways which are beyond their understanding. In little over a week, the unbreakable bonds are set for life. Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Reid/OC, Tyler/OC.

**Bloodlines**

**Prologue**

It was a Friday in late autumn when James Holgate drove his two daughters to a town in the middle of nowhere that would change their lives forever. If you need to be precise, the date was September 15th 2006. Their destination was Spencer's Academy- A prestigious boarding school in the town of Ipswich. He had recently accepted a position to teach history there and as luck would have it, there were two vacancies available for his daughters.

Now you may think that the offspring of a mere History Professor were not among the elite and therefore not accomplished enough to attend such a selective school. However James Holgate was not a teacher out of necessity. He was actually a man of property and had so much money that he needn't work another day in his life.

The fact remained that James Holgate's passion was for history, but not just any history. The history of Ipswich was of particular interest to him. It was said that the founding families of the town had escaped the Salem witch trials and their descendants still lived in the town today. He considered himself an expert in the field, so when the opportunity was presented to him, he uprooted his family so that he could pursue his passion.

His daughters both agreed to the move although they were both old enough to live on there own. They could have stayed at their old college to finish their education. However, family was important to them and the idea of being so far away from their father was not something they wanted to do. When they were only thirteen years old, their mother, Louise, had abandoned them and their father. He was now the only family they had left after each other.

The girls, Sidney Rose Holgate and Lily Shiloh Holgate, were not only sisters but twins. Sidney was the eldest by five minutes and was born at precisely midnight of November the first 1988. She sat in the back seat of the Range Rover next to some of their belongings. They carried only the essential with them as the rest of their belongings would be arriving by truck tomorrow.

She rested her head against the car window and gazed at the passing scenery. It was pretty boring really, just fields and trees, fields and trees. Her face was of oval shape, her nose straight and slightly upturned at the tip. She had high cheek bones and full, perfectly shaped rose coloured lips. Her large eyes were a vibrant green and her hair a vivid copper red which was straight and flowed passed her waist. Her skin was pale but not pasty. Her movie star looks rarely worked to her advantage and were often came as a hindrance. Girls tended to judge her before they got to know her.

She was so much more than her looks. She was intelligent but naturally so. She didn't have to spend all her time with her nose in a book to get good grades. She had a strength about her that enabled her to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Which she did silently, not even sharing the majority of her worries with her sister. Despite her concerns, she also loved a good party and took any opportunity to shake her responsibilities and let her hair down.

Lily was different to her sister. She had a carefree attitude and was a free spirit. It was only the love for her family which kept her grounded. She was full of self confidence and had a mischievous side to her personality which often got her in trouble. Although Lily's facial features and build were essentially identical to her sister's even down to the star-shaped birthmark on the small of her back, her colouring was not. Lily had inherited their father's straight jet black hair which just reached her shoulders and his shockingly light blue eyes.

She was their father's favourite, not by intention, but because Sidney's colouring resembled their mother. Both girls often noticed the pain of memories filling their father's eyes whenever he gazed upon the eldest twin. Lily didn't hold it against him. Her greatest fear was that she would turn out just like her mother. Louise Holgate was a coward who fled when she found out that her daughters were not as normal as her friend's children. Her daughters were something she feared. What she hadn't known when she's married James Holgate was that his family hade a secret, one that was essential to keep secret. Lying dormant in the Holgate bloodline for hundreds of years until the birth of the next female heir.

**I'd love to hear what you think of this story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The family arrived at Spencer's Academy a little after class had ended for the day. It was only the second week of term so the girls hadn't missed much. The only difficulties would arise from the differences in curriculum between Spencer's Academy and their previous school. They knew that they were going to have to work hard and had prepared themselves when a move to the United States of America seemed immanent.

Sidney forced the door open and climbed out of the four by four. With her feet on the ground again, she stretched, bringing life back to her aching limbs. Their drive up from Boston was just the last leg of the ridiculously long journey they'd had to injure to get here. Her legs felt stiff, she bent over and kneaded her calf muscles causing the tension to ease. She was only vaguely aware of the material of her little black skirt, lapping at her thighs in the calm breeze. From somewhere in the distance, she heard a wolf whistle. She straightened immediately and smoothed the creases in her skirt as she twisted to see where the noise had come from. No one seemed suspicious.

She frowned and turned to look towards the school. She allowed her gaze to linger on the overbearing red brick building in front of her. It was old and had an eerie feel about it. The surrounding fog did nothing to ease the creepiness of the place. She shared a look of apprehension with her twin while their father unloaded three suitcases. The building was a lot larger than the school they used to attend. It was slightly overwhelming imagining themselves roam the halls. There were also many buildings scattered throughout the school grounds and she noticed a sign for the schools infirmary. She supposed it made sense to have one onsite, considering they were surrounded by fields, fields and more fields.

The three of them would all be living onsite until the purchase of a new home could be completed. They were due to move into their new home the following Sunday. After that, the girls would probably still board during term time for convenience but nothing had been decided.

As they stood in the car park, a few students crossed the grounds nearby but did not look their way. The uniform they wore was pretty drab: A grey skirt that hung just above their knees, a white shirt, navy blue jumper, a red tie and a blazer which was a dreary shade of blue. Their previous uniform had been more vibrant. Sidney would take the purple blazer of her former school's uniform over the drab attire the students of Spencer's wore any day. She no longer cared that she was often teased about resembling a ribenia berry. The uniform they wore here was just depressing.

Lily patted her shoulder as if reading her thoughts, "On the upside, there are boys at this school." She grinned mischievously which caused Sidney to smile. It was true, boys were definitely a bonus after having attended an all girls school since the age of eight. Sidney watched the students as the entered the main building. She wondered absently, where the dorms were situated.

"You have to see this Sid!" Lily shouted, drawing Sidney from her thoughts. She turned to see her sister admiring a red Porsche 911. Sidney joined her and circled the car admiring every inch of the machinery. Surely this car didn't belong to one of the students! It had to be one of the teachers but she couldn't really imagine someone like her father driving about in it. Her eyes flickered to the next car, a green BMW. There was also a hummer along with several Volvos, Mustangs, Audis and a Toyota Pruis. A Yellow Ducati 749 was also parked up with the rest of the vehicles. There were so many, that they couldn't all belong to the staff. Some had to belong to the students.

The uniform may be drab but at least the students had awesome taste in rides. Her own blue Mercedes she shared with her sister wouldn't look out of place when it arrived with the rest of their things. Then again, it probably would stand out as the steering wheel would be on the right and not the left.

"Girl's come along, we need to let them know that we've arrived." Their father called to them. Reluctantly, the girls pulled themselves away from the Porsche and followed their father, each dragging a suitcase behind them.

***

Spencer's Academy looked as eerie on the inside as it did from outside. The old building gave Sidney a chill. When she glanced over at Lily, she saw her shiver. Their father, on the other hand, gazed around the place in awe. It was probably all that history this place held which kept him grinning like a kid in a candy store. At least history wouldn't rot his teeth!

The three of them approached the reception area. A severe looking woman with her greying hair tied back in a tight bun, peered at them through a set of designer glasses. Her face was alight with recognition as she stood up and held her hand out to shake James Holgate's. "You must be Mr Holgate and these your daughters Sidney and Lily. My name is Mrs Lawson, the secretary of this establishment. I'm glad you are all looking well after your long journey." She said and each of the travellers assured her that they were well.

Sidney was grateful that she'd managed to sleep in the back of the car. Her father on the other hand, looked almost dead on his feet. She knew he would like nothing more than to retire to his room. "Provost Higgins is waiting for you Mr Holgate. If you'd like I'll show you the way." She offered helpfully. "I can have somebody take your luggage to the staff quarters for you."

Sidney held back a chuckle. It looked as if her father wasn't going to get his wish. "That would be lovely, thank you." James Holgate assured the woman with a sigh and flashed her a warm smile. It had her blushing, he may be old by his daughter's reckoning, but James Holgate still had it going on.

"It's no trouble." She smiled and looked around thoughtfully until she found what she sought, "Ah Miss Tunney!" She declared and beckoned a student over to them. "Would you please show the Miss Holgates to their room it's room number 246. Then maybe you could take them on a tour of the place and make them feel at home." She suggested.

A beautiful dark haired girl with olive toned skin stepped forward. From the clothes she wore, it was clear that she was extremely rich. Her mannerisms and body language indicated that she was also satisfied with her lot. Sidney was pleased to notice this, she often found that girls were a lot friendlier towards her and her sister, if they were happy and full of self-confidence. Jealousy would be less of a factor between them. She wasn't being bigheaded, she was just drawing from experience.

"I'd be delighted," The girl said and Sidney was pleased to sense the genuine enthusiasm in the girls tone. "I'm Kate by the way." She informed them.

For a moment, Sidney was overwhelmed by the aura- for want of a better word- this girl was giving off. It confused her as she had never felt anything like that before. She could only conclude that it had something to do with the gift her family had been cursed with, although she had no idea why this girl would set it off.

Sidney made a quick recovery and introduced themselves, shaking the girl's hand. "I'm Sidney and this is my twin sister Lily." It was certainly encouraging to meet such a friendly person from the offset, despite the new sensation her presence triggered.

Sometimes she hated having 'the gift'. She turned to Lily whom betrayed no indication that she too felt the girl's 'aura'. The new ability must stem from the part of her gift she did not share with her. It was a part which terrified her because she couldn't understand why she was different. She decided to refer to the development as her 'radar' and think it over another time.

"It's a shame you didn't arrive a week earlier. We've just had our Fall festival. It would have been a perfect place to meet all your class mates." Mrs Lawson sighed and Sidney was surprised that she hadn't already led her father to Provost Higgins' office. She seemed to be the serious and over helpful type: setting their father to work as soon as he set foot in the building without a moments rest.

Kate's face lit up with delight as a solution occurred to her, "That's ok, Caleb Davners is having a party at his place tonight, a sort of belated birthday bash. I'm sure they'd be welcome to attend if they are not too tired after their journey. The whole year is invited so they can meet everyone then."

Sidney felt a grin spread over her face. The girl in front of her looked as if she liked to have a good time, even if it meant her slumming it for a while. She had the sense that she was going to like this girl. Maybe Ipswich wouldn't be too bad after all. Sidney immediately looked to her twin out of habit. She could tell Lily was thinking the same thing. They looked to their father, hoping that he wouldn't need them to help with anything tonight.

He looked at them thoughtfully and then to Kate. "Davners you say? I'm sure my girls will be delighted." He said clapping his hands together once. He reached out and squeezed a shoulder of each of his girls. "You two have fun, no doubt I'll be kept busy until tomorrow." He sighed and exchanged a knowing smirk with them before turning to the overly eager secretary.

Sidney turned back towards Kate. Her honey brown eyes were flicking between the two of them. "Twins?" she mused. "You don't look alike," Her face turned suddenly thoughtful as she looked them over in more detail. "Then again if you dyed your hair and got coloured contacts you probably wouldn't be able to tell you apart."

Kate began filling them in with all the latest news of Spencer's and led them down a series of corridors to where the seniors' dorms were situated. "All the girls stay on this row and the boys dorms are the next row along." Kate informed them as they started passing a set of numbered rooms. "Everyone in our year chooses to party here with the rest of us, except for Caleb Davners and Pogue Parry. They stay at home but I'll introduce you to them tonight."

Sidney was becoming increasingly pleased about making this girls acquaintance. It was good luck on their part, it was becoming clearer by the second that Kate Tunney was the girl to know. Sidney wouldn't be surprised if she was at the top of the food chain here at Spencer's and she seemed genuinely interested in taking the twins under her wing.

"So you're staying in room 246. It's not far now. I stay in the room opposite, room 245 with Sarah Wenham. She started this year too. She transferred from Boston, where are you two from?" She asked politely.

"We transferred from Manchester." Lily told her before Sidney was able to open her mouth and respond.

Kate looked slightly confused by her answer. "Manchester? But I thought you had a long journey to get here."

Sidney smiled at the girls assumption, "Not Manchester Massachusetts, Manchester England." She explained and the girl looked even more interested in the two of them.

"Wow, well that explains the accent. There aren't any other English here although many of the students are from all over America, there are a few Canadian's as well. I can tell we're going to become fast friends."

Sidney had to admit she liked the girl even if she did regard them as novelty items. She was so erratic with her chain of thoughts that she knew the girl was going to keep them entertained throughout the year. "So what do you do for fun here other than house parties like tonight?" Lily asked eagerly. There was nothing Lily liked more, than having a good time.

Sidney didn't want to feel like she was stepping on anyone toes since it was their first day, so she felt compelled to ask: "Are you sure it will be ok for us to gatecrash?"

Kate dismissed her concerns with a simple wave of her hand. "Yeah sure, Sarah's going steady with Caleb so as long as you come with us, there wont be any problems at all." She told then and Sidney assumed that Kate's roommate was the same Sarah she spoke about now. "My boyfriend, Pogue, is one of his best friends. And to answer your earlier question, we tend to hang out at Nicky's after school, it's a little bar but it has a pool table, music and stuff." She informed them before they had to ask was Nicky's was.

Lily beamed with excitement. "That sounds cool, we were half expecting to be bored shitless here. We're not used to being in the middle of nowhere." She laughed.

Kate nodded with understanding. "Yeah, this place seems kind of creepy at first, but you'll get used to it. The town isn't too far away though." She shrugged and then pointed to a dorm room which lights weren't lit. "That's your room there if you want to dump your things. I'll just get Sarah and then we can go get some food if you're hungry."

"That sounds good." Lily and Sidney replied in unison.

Kate chuckled and turned to her own room, but span around quickly as if remembering some vital information she hadn't yet shared with them. "To get to the showers, you walk to the bottom of the row and turn right. You can't really miss them. You can use them at anytime really. There's a curfew at ten on school nights but other than that, they pretty much allow us full range of the school as long as we're quiet."

Sidney felt her heart sink, "You mean we don't have an en suite?" She asked appalled by the very idea.

Kate shrugged, "Yes, but it doesn't have a shower in it. I'll see you in a few minutes."

They said their thanks to Kate and entered their new room leaving Kate to skip into her own room looking very pleased with herself.

***

"I really like her." Lily announced. She collapsed on to one of the beds and looked around the room. "It'll do I suppose." She concluded.

Sidney sunk down on the other bed. She wasn't bothered that her sister had chosen her spot before her. She gazed around the room as well. It was larger than she expected. About the same size as her room back in England, although she hadn't had to share that and she's had a separate sitting area and study. In this room there were the two beds and a window seat between them. There were also two desks, wardrobes and lots of shelving. There was plenty of surface and wall space to put up all their stuff on.

The colour was bland, but it wouldn't be hard to brighten in up. "Shouldn't be too bad once we've set up all our stuff." She agreed "And Yeah, Kate seems nice enough." She didn't feel like sharing the news about her radar with her sister just yet. She wanted to try and understand it first.

Lily bounced off her bed and threw her suitcase on it. She set about unpacking as they continued to talk. "If everyone turns out to be as friendly I guess this place wont be to bad."

Sidney rolled her eyes and lifted her case onto her bed and did the same. They'd brought with them a few of their clothes, accessories and essential products, along with their own bedding and some framed photos of their acquaintances back in England. It did suck that with the time difference, it was unlikely that they would hear from them, but that was the consequence they lived with by not staying behind. Then again, they hadn't been close friends, her sister was the only constant person in her social circle.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Sidney was in the small en suite stowing away her toiletries when she heard Lily shout "Come in!"

The door opened and by the sound of it, two people entered the room. Sidney placed a large bottle of Vera Wang Rock Princess perfume on the shelf under the mirror and returned to the bedroom in time to see her sister talking to a pretty blonde girl with dark blue/green. "Hi. You must be Sarah." Lily said and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Lily and this is Sidney." She said and pointed her thumb in Sidney's direction.

Sidney stepped forward and greeted the new girl who stood next to Kate. She felt the same peculiar sensation when she'd first met the latter. She wondered whether everyone in this damn town would set off her newly discovered ability, or whether it was just these two girls. Maybe it an omen of good things to come since the feeling coming off them seemed to be positive. Either that, or an omen that she was turning into an even bigger freak than she feared.

"It's nice to meet you." She told them and Sidney had the feeling that this girl's friendliness was also genuine. It possibly stemmed from the fact that she was relatively new to the school. Unlike Kate, Sarah didn't appear to stem from money. She judged that the girl had gotten accepted by Spencer's for her academic achievement rather than her connections.

"So your father is the new History Professor?" She asked curiously and Sidney suspected that there had been a bit of gossiping behind the scenes before their arrival. After all it was unusual for a teacher and students to join on the third week of term.

"Yes," Sidney confirmed, "Do you take History?" She asked, wondering if they would share any subjects with the girls.

They both shook their heads, "No but Reid and Tyler do." Kate told them as if they should know who they were.

"Who are Reid and Tyler?" Lily asked suddenly intrigued by the tone of fascination in Kate's voice.

"Some of the son's of Ipswich," Kate said mysteriously and Sarah rolled her eyes. "They're friends with Pogue and Caleb."

Sidney recognised the last two boys names as the boyfriends of the two girls they were talking to. "Sons of Ipswich? They sound like a boy band." Sidney commented unable to keep the smirk off her face.

As soon as she said the words Sarah giggled and her face lit up with joy. "That's what I thought at first, they look like on too." She chuckled.

"They're actually decedents' of the families who founded this town. Old money, we'll be going to the Davners place tonight. It's probably the biggest of the old houses. It has a lake and everything." Kate told them.

There was something about how the girls acted when they spoke about the four boys, that niggled at Sidney's curiosity. She was looking forward to meeting them. "Sound's cool." Both Sidney and Lily said together.

"You ready to head to the Mess Hall?" Sarah asked and Sidney shared a blank look with Lily.

"I have no idea what that is but ok." She said and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"It's where we eat." Kate explained between chuckles.

"So a dining hall then." Sidney concluded.

Sarah's light blonde brows furrowed, "I guess."

Sidney suddenly realised how it might have sounded to the girl, "I didn't mean to sound rude, we transferred from England, it'll probably take some time to get used to the lingo." She explained apologetically.

"No that's fine." Sarah said, making out that it didn't bother her in the slightest, although, she did seem more at ease after Sidney's quick excuse.

The four girls made their way to the Mess Hall. They received a few curious gazes as they went. Although none of the students were in uniform now that lessons had finished for the weekend. It was hard not to notice the two new girls. Their striking colouring was alone enough to gain people's attention.

From the way Kate and Sarah were acting, they were used to people behaving that way. Lily and Sidney weren't as used to the behaviour. They'd attended school with the same people since they were quite young. Back home, they were just two other faces in the crowd, albeit pretty ones. Here, they were definitely not. They stood out like a sore thumb, they all knew them to be strangers.

"The Mess Hall is open everyday from five a.m. to seven thirty for breakfast." Kate began, resuming to the tour guide she'd been appointed as. Sidney briefly wondered why anyone would be up at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

"Class starts at eight thirty Monday to Friday. We then have a lunch break between twelve and one. Then lessons in the afternoon until three and after that, an hour of gym class except for Wednesday where we do sports all afternoon instead." Kate continued.

Lily groaned at the news and Sidney had to admit, she wasn't too enthusiastic by the news either. "You mean we still have to do that here?" Lily complained, "It was optional in our last school when we reached sixth form."

Kate looked a little confused by the terminology but she caught the meaning okay. "I'm afraid so." She sighed and Lily grumbled something illegible to Sidney but Kate laughed.

"The afternoon meal is between five and seven. We have a drinks machine and vending machine if you want something when the Mess Hall is closed. Otherwise, you have to go to a café in town." Kate told them.

Sarah cut in suddenly before Kate continued. "If you're free this weekend, we'll take you around the town. It's rather small but there are a few good places to shop and there is a cinema. We could catch a film or something." She suggested.

"That sounds great." Both the twins admitted.

They arrived at the Mess Hall and it was not what Sidney had been expecting in the slightest. The dining hall of their old school had hatches where the food was served and long rectangular tables for the students to sit on. They also had a separate canteen for the elder students in the sixth form centre.

The Mess Hall at Spencer's Academy was different. There was a salad buffet in the middle of the room and several counters at one side of the room which served a large variety of food. For seating, there were a number of circular tables of varying sizes. The room was almost full of students already eating.

Kate stopped and turned to face the group. She hooked an arm around Lily's and looked at Sarah. "Sarah? Lily and I will go get a table, can you get me the usual?" She asked politely and Sarah nodded. Sidney turned to her sister and raised her copper brow in question.

Lily looked extremely smug to be chosen by Kate to go and find a seat. "I'll have what you're having!" She grinned and sauntered away with Kate to find a free table.

Sidney followed Sarah towards the food counters. "Is it always like that with you two?" She inquired referring to the way Sidney and Lily often said the same thing and almost sensed what the other was thinking.

Sidney shook her head. "Not always, sometimes it's like we're the same mind but other times we couldn't be more different if you know what I mean."

Sarah smiled showing Sidney that although she couldn't draw from first hand experience, she did in fact understand.

***

Sidney picked two of everything she fancied and continued to chat with Sarah. Although they'd only just met, Sidney found her easy to talk and relate to. She probably liked her even more than Kate, although Kate did seem to have more in common with Lily.

When their trays were full, they went in search of the other two. They found them sat at a table for four, enthralled in an in depth conversation. A few paces later, Sidney could make out the topic of the conversation. She almost froze, horrified with what her sister was telling Kate. However she managed to calmly walk the rest of the way to the table.

"…Yeah, well his mother and sister got charged of witchcraft sometime in the sixteen hundreds but he survived. Now several hundred years later, here we are!" Lily was telling Kate.

Kate wore an expression of complete awe, "That is so cool." She gushed.

Sidney let her tray drop to the table with a large bang, making the two girls jump. Sidney wore a stern expression when she spoke to her sister but Kate didn't notice. "Lily what are you doing?" She demanded and wondered how her sister could be so reckless. The last thing she wanted was for people to think that they were witches, even in jest.

Lily looked up, her pale blue eyes glistening with innocence. "Just telling Kate about our connection with the Pendle witches." She told her sister as if it was no big deal. "Did you know that they have their own stories here? Kate was saying that the founding families are rumoured to have escaped the Salem Witch Hunt. Isn't that cool?" She added with enthusiasm.

Sidney had to admit that that bit of information was intriguing. She wasn't too thrilled that Lily was spilling family secrets to someone they had only just met, despite her intuition that these girls could be trusted.

"It's all a load of nonsense though." Sarah assured them quickly. She was tense, as if the conversation was heading in a direction she didn't want it to go. Sidney suspected that she found the topic a little creepy. Who wouldn't?

Sidney smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry, we of all people know how ridiculous those stories are." She told her and shot another glare at Lily before sitting down in an empty seat.

The girls tucked into their food and Sidney thought that particular conversation was over until Kate smiled wistfully. "It would be cool though to have powers."

Sidney swallowed a gulp of diet coke and toyed with the chicken salad on her plate. "I think it would be a bit of a burden really. Everyone would be coming to you for magical help for all their problems." She stated, inputting her opinion of the matter. Now that the subject had been brought up, she might as well act casual about it. She wasn't going to let her sister off the hook though.

Kate pulled a face and it was clear that she was no longer interested in the idea, "I couldn't be doing with that."

After that, the conversation moved to lighter topics such as what movies they liked, which actors they admired, who were their favourite bands. Lily and Sidney hadn't heard of many of the names Kate and Sarah recited and likewise, they hadn't heard of some Sidney and Lily brought up.

Lily was the first to finish her food. She rocked on the two back legs of her chair and cocked her head back, looking at the other students. She paused as someone caught her interest. "Who's that guy staring at us?" She asked and they all looked in the same direction.

A few tables away, a boy and girl sat alone. The girl had frizzy brown hair and was not looking their way. The boy on the other hand was looking directly at them. He was moderately good looking with an athletic build. His eyes appeared to be either a light blue or grey and his long wavy brown hair framed his face in a way which suited him. He was looking over at them in a way that made Sidney feel like a piece of meat. She didn't like it one bit, although she was pleased that the sight of him didn't prickle at the senses. No one in the cafeteria had had the same effect on her as the two girls they were with.

Kate made a little shudder when she recognised him. "Oh that's Aaron Abbot and his lapdog Kira Snider, I'd stay away from him though if I were you. He likes to treat girls like possessions which can be thrown away when he get's bored." She told them.

Sidney lost interest in the boy immediately but Lily sent him a cocky smile of her own. "Thanks for the warning." She grinned and exchanged a knowing smile with her sister.

Sidney suspected she knew what Lily was up to. No doubt she was thinking that Aaron needed a taste of his own medicine. As she saw the smugness form across his features she couldn't help but think that the boy had inadvertently bitten off more than he could chew. Although Kate was warning them about him, he probably needed warning about Lily. The poor fellow had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

***

After the evening meal, the girls returned to their room to pick something out to wear at the party tonight. Safely in their room alone. Sidney gave Lily the scolding she'd wanted to give her earlier. "You need to be more careful" she warned.

Lily just rolled her eyes and returned to her half unpacked suitcase to find something to wear tonight. "Chill Sidney, no one believes in witches anymore." She sighed and picked out a blue and black, knee length dress by the French fashion house, Rodarte. It had a complex, chic, net-embellished design. It was a risky choice which matched Lily's 'carefree, don't give a shit' attitude to a tee.

Sidney couldn't believe how she could be so calm. They'd grown up hearing about families where the craft was passed on through the male bloodline but they'd never come across them before. "And what if these son's of Ipswich are descendents from the ones we read about. What if they really have the power?"

Lily's expression turned serious for the first time in her life. "It's highly unlikely but if they are, then we have nothing to fear do we?"

Sidney sighed, knowing that the argument was not going to be won. "Just please be more careful." She asked and went to retrieve a funky, black and red, feminine dress by Miu Miu for herself to wear. It was strapless and short, it would only cover the upper half of her thighs. She thought about wearing tights because of the weather but then discounted it. They would be inside for most of the night. Her and her sister also naturally averaged around a temperature of 101 degrees, it wasn't often that the cold bothered them.

Lily was deciding whether to opt for either her blue or black heels when an errant thought crossed her mind. She looked to Sidney and betrayed her alarm. "Wait do you think dad knows?" She asked holding up a pair of shoes in each hand.

Sidney thought over it for a moment, "I would guess so. He did seem overly enthusiastic about moving here." She pointed out as she picked out a pair of red heels. Their father had become obsessed with trying to uncover if any of the male lines had survived, ever since he found out that his children were female and that they would become active by the age of thirteen. He wanted to learn as much about the 'power' as he possibly could.

Prior to that, his father and his father before that, had not believed the stories about the gift. Nor had they had to worry about it since a female child hadn't been born in their line for the past three hundred years. James Holgate had tracked down all the properties where their ancestors lived, bought them and searched for hidden literature which he thought would finally provide the answers he sought. He now had a number of tomes on the subject which he kept locked away from prying eyes.

Lily groaned and threw the pair of blue heels back into her case. "It was nice of him to warn us." She complained.

"Wasn't it though." Sidney chuckled. She agreed with her sister on one thing, the likelihood of coming across a family with the gift was next to impossible.

**I'm sorry the boys weren't in this chapter but they will make an appearance in the next one. I'm sorry if this chapter was rather dull, it'll get better.**

**(If you're confused feel free to pm me. I don't have a beta for this story.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

A while later and the girls were ready. They kept their makeup neutral and their accessories to a minimal, so not to detract from their elaborately designed dresses. Lily wore her jet black hair down and her light blue eyes had an unnatural glow about them. Sidney wore her long copper coloured hair in a loose bun so that it wouldn't clash with the bits of red in her dress.

There was a light tapping on the door and Sidney went to answer it. Sarah stood there ginning from ear to ear, wearing a cream and red floral dress and cream ballet flats. Sidney called Lily to the hallway and they exchanged pleasantries. Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of Lily in her unusual choice of outfit but no one could deny that she looked good in it. It wasn't long before Kate joined them wearing a lemon coloured dress which suited her skin tone perfectly. It was clear that she too, enjoyed taking risks with what she wore.

"I'll drive," Sarah offered and explained, "Kate's is a two seater." When they reached the car park, Sarah led them to an old light blue car. "It's not much but it get's the job done." She told them. Kate and Lily climbed into the back seat, freeing Sidney to ride shotgun. The engine ratted when Sarah turned the ignition on but as they drove, the noise died down.

"So how far is this place?" Lily asked, leaning forward and holding onto the back of Sidney's seat as she peered out of the front window to see where they were going. It was difficult to see any landmarks in the dark.

"About thirty minutes" Kate replied as Sarah was concentrating on where she was driving. Sidney looked at the passing scenery which, she was finding increasingly difficult to make out as they turned onto roads without any street lights. Sure enough, half an hour later, after a quick stop at the store, they were turning down a lane which had several huge estates leading from it.

"That's where Aaron lives." Kate told them, pointing to a relatively large house on their left. The next house they approach a few minutes later was larger. "And that house there is my Pogue's." She said, beaming with pride as she pointed to the next house on the left. There were only fields to their right. The next houses were also large and set back a fair way from the road with elaborate driveways. "That's where Tyler Simms parents live although, he chooses to board at school." After another few minutes passed. "Erm that house there has just been sold but I have no idea who's bought it."

Sidney examined the house as they approached it. There was a large fountain to the front of the house which she recognised from a photo her father had shown her. "That's the house our Dad bought." She announced and Lily was suddenly far more interested in the tour. She leant over Kate to get a good look at it.

"I thought your Dad is a History Professor." Sarah murmured as she slowed the car down so they could all get a better look at the property. "How on earth can he afford that on his salary?"

"History is sort of a hobby of his. He actually owns some rental properties in the UK and is involved in a few businesses overseas." Lily explained as if it was no big deal. In truth it wasn't, that side of the business had never interested her.

Sarah made a whistling sound and they approached another house. "Is this where we're going?" Lily asked impatiently and Kate burst out laughing.

"No, the next one. That's the Garwin's home. Reid lives there with his Mom when not in the dorms. He's not the kind of person to miss out on all the banter there. I'm surprised he wasn't at dinner. He has a tendency to hand back and taunt Aaron!"

After another few minutes of driving down the lane they came to an impressive red brick property with a lake at the front. As they drove through the open wrought iron gates, they could hear music coming from the house. All the lights on the lower levels were on and they could even hear the laughter of the party goers. They were apparently late but there were still others arriving. They drove down the narrow driveway and came to a large open area where cars lay abandoned. They climbed out of the car and tottered across the gravel to the side entrance to the mansion. They passed the red Porsche on the way and Sidney almost swooned when she saw it. Maybe it did belong to a student after all.

The large wooden doors swung open as if the persons behind them sensed their arrival. Sidney and Lily were both awestruck by the two males standing in the doorway and it took a lot to render them speechless. Not only that, but Sidney's radar went off again. It was like what she felt when she was around the girls, only ten times stronger. The strength of it sent her dizzy. It took her a while to recover, she took deep breaths and tried to put a lockdown on her senses. She had no idea what they meant but she was going to leave the questions for another night.

This night, she was going to enjoy herself for a change. Her gaze never betrayed what she was feeling when she looked at the boys. They were both incredibly handsome and the shortest of the two stood at about six feet tall, maybe a little taller. He was of muscular build with long, straight auburn hair and hazel eyes. He wore black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked like a biker and Sidney would bet her a weeks pocket money that the yellow Ducati belonged to him.

The taller had a similar build and he had tanned skin, coal black hair and dark brown eyes. He also wore black jeans and open black shirt with a white top underneath. It took all of Sidney and Lily's effort not to let their jaws go slack in their presence. They just didn't make boys like that back home, not that they had many male friends back home, mainly brothers of girls they went to school with.

Kate let out a squeal beside them and ran forward flinging her arms around the shorter one. Sarah made a similar sound and tucked herself under the arm of the tall one. He was almost a foot taller than her. "This is my Pogue" Kate beamed and it was clear that the guy adored her. The twins both raised their right hands and wiggled their fingers at him, in a slow, uncertain wave.

"And this is Caleb." Sarah told them as if they hadn't already guessed by the way she'd moulded herself to him. When Sidney met Caleb's eyes for the first time, a slight frown creased his expression. Sidney looked away quickly before she could reveal how uncomfortable he made her feel.

"And who are these?" Caleb asked with a quick nod of his head in the twins direction.

Sarah reached a hand out toward Sidney but didn't leave Caleb's side. "This is Sidney and her twin sister Lily. They've just moved here from England and their father is the new History Professor." She told him and Sidney began to wonder if that was what how she was going to be introduced for the rest of the night - the daughter of the new teacher who travelled all the way from England to be there.

Pogue nodded to them as they were introduced, but Caleb made the effort to shake their hands. His frown had faded by the time Sidney looked to him again.

"We're also going to be neighbours so to speak. If that's what you can call it seeing as though there is a fair distance between each of the…houses." Lily explained and Sidney understood that she too was not impressed about being introduces as an English girl whose father was the new teacher.

He smiled, a sweet, reassuring, slightly crooked smile that would make anyone feel welcome. "Ah, so you're moving into that place. It's been empty far too long."

"We brought some drinks and stuff but it's in the boot of Sarah's car." Sidney told them and pointed back to where Sarah had parked her car.

"She means the trunk." Kate laughed when the boy's expression went blank.

Pogue clapped his hands together loudly. "No problem, we'll get it. You just head inside and make yourself at home." He told them and he and Caleb went to the car taking the keys from Sarah before they left.

When they entered the house, Sidney was struck by how impressive it was. Wooden panels adorned the walls and she wondered if there were any secret passageways, not that she was going to search for them or anything. The rooms were lavishly dressed although it did look as if the majority of the valuables had been stored away in locked rooms. Probably a wise decision if the party was anything like the ones she'd attended back in the U.K. where there was always someone at the party who would spike the punch.

There was also many people there, some of which she recognised from the Mess Hall earlier, others were new. "Come, let's get a drink." Kate suggested and led the way to the kitchen where there was a variety of different drinks available. Kate and Sarah poured a glass of punch each but Sidney and Lily poured their favourite- Dr Pepper, nothing like a sugar rush early in the evening to get them buzzing. Looking around, she was surprised by the lack of alcohol available. Back home there were always bottles of spirits available to mix with the soft drinks. There were a few boxes of beer cans but other than that, she couldn't see anything.

Sidney glanced at Lily and she too, seemed surprised by the beverages on offer. "This just reminded me, we're going to have to get some new fake id." Lily complained to Sidney after she took a sip of her drink.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked before Sidney could reply, She ushered them back into one of the reception rooms and looked for a space for them to sit.

"You have to be twenty one here to drink, back home you only need to be eighteen." Lily explained with a shrug. Sidney groaned it was typical, after waiting years to have a drink or two on a night out for her eighteenth birthday, they move to the U.S. of A.

The girls found a couple of empty three-seaters to sit on where they chatted and listened to music Sidney had never heard before. It was pleasant in a popish kind of way but she was more of a Scandinavian rock fan herself. Lily seemed to enjoy it though. She was happily bobbing her head and tapping her feet to the beat.

A short time passed then Caleb and Pogue joined the group. They each had a bottle of beer in their hands. They slipped into the seat next to their girlfriends and the twins began to feel like they were intruding. They perched on the edge of either sofa and exchanged awkward glances. "I'll just go and mingle for a while. Might as well introduce myself to the others, see you in a bit." Sidney said when she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and Lily followed suit.

Kate broke her lips apart from Pogue's and looked up at them. "Careful not to get lost." She warned and then relinquished her full attention to her boyfriend.

***

An hour or two had passed and Sidney stood talking to two boys she couldn't remember the names off, only that they appeared to be more interested her than necessary. She wasn't attracted to them in the slightest and after a while they just annoyed her. She welcomed the escape when Kate came up to her and asked if she would walk with her for a bit.

Relieved to make her escape, it took a while before Sidney noticed that Kate looked worried. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering if there was anything she could do to ease her new friend's concerns.

Kate knitted together her dark brows as she frowned. "I just saw your sister and Aaron is all over her. Do you think she could do with our help?" She asked, clearly worried about Lily's welfare.

So not to offend her, Sidney didn't laugh. Instead she glanced intuitively over in Lily's direction and assess the situation. Lily was in no way being forced into a situation she didn't want to be in. "No, Lily can take care of herself." She concluded and Kate looked surprised.

They talked for a while but then Sidney went to get another drink and Kate returned to Pogue's side. Sidney thought it quite adorable that the girls didn't want to leave their men's sides when they were around. From mingling with the other students, she'd found out that Pogue had been in a pretty serious motorbike accident about a week ago. Although his bike was already fixed and he was back riding it. Kate had also had a serious reaction to some spider bites and gone into anaphylactic shock, while Caleb and Sarah had been caught up in a fire in an old barn, where another student, Chase Collins had gone missing. A boy had also been killed at a party the week before that. For a small town, Ipswich was definitely eventful.

Lily left the kitchen with a half pint glass of punch and went in search of a new room which would hopefully house some new faces. Despite Kate, Sarah and their boyfriends, Sidney had not met anyone else whom she wished to get to know. It was becoming clear to her that she lost interest in people who didn't set off her newly acquired radar system. It was annoying, but there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't as if she could shut the damn thing off, only mute it so it didn't overwhelm her.

When she passed the grand staircase she spotted Lily leading Aaron up them. When her twinkling blue eyes met Sidney's green ones, Lily winked. Shaking her head at her sister's behaviour, Sidney entered another sitting room. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she sat the two boys sat by the fire in arm chairs slightly angled towards each other. She'd finally found two more people that set off her radar.

They had the same presence about them as Caleb and Pogue, but there was something more interesting about them. Where Sidney sensed that the other two were all round nice guys. These two appeared to have a more mischievous side to them. She had an urge to know them which was beyond her control.

One of the boys was setting off her radar more than the other. The less 'impressive' of the two also looked to be the youngest by his boyish looks. He was still really good looking though, probably better looking than the other. He had short, spiky, dark brown hair and eyes of the lightest bluish grey she'd ever seen. His clothing were fashionable, blue jeans and a designer light blue t-shirt. He looked at ease in his surroundings, they both did.

The other boy was the one who held her interest. He wore a lot of layers despite being sat next to a lit fire. A white top under an unzipped red hoody and a black jacket over that. His jeans were dark and intentionally faded. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a black beenie. His hair was a very light shade of blonde. His long fringe poked out from under his hat and fell into his eyes. Even from across the room, she could tell his eyes were a vibrant blue. They were darker than her sister's but they had the same unearthly intensity about them.

His features were striking, he had high cheek bones, a straight nose, slightly rounded chin and full lips. Sidney knew her attraction and admiration of the boy wasn't solely due to what his presence was making her radar feel. She drained her newly poured drink only realising that it had been spiked by quite a large amount of vodka when the glass was empty. She felt the effects rush to her head and waited by the door until she became accustomed to it and the head rush eased off. Slowly, she moved forwards for a closer look, careful not to draw their attention before she was ready.

She almost laughed when she heard their conversation. They were both looking at a girl who was smashed out of her face, clearly she had no objections to drinking copious amounts of alcohol whilst under age. They were clearly rating her out of ten. She didn't know exactly what they were rating her for. Looks maybe, or even how drunk she was, or maybe they'd both had intimate relations with the girl and were rating her performance.

Sidney looked at the girl again. She was pretty enough but in a fake sort of way. She wore a padded push-up bra and her makeup was layered on her face so thickly, that it looked as if it could be scrapped off. All in all, Sidney was surprised when she heard the high ratings they were giving her.

"She's well hot, a definite nine!" The blonde was saying but the other boy just had to go one better.

"More than that. I'd say nine and a half." He said confident with his response.

When Sidney drew closer she noticed that the boys held a beer in both hands. They were obviously suffering from the effects of beer goggles. She found it easy to sneak up behind them. Their chairs where close enough to that she could rest a hand on each one and use it to support herself. "Don't you think that's a little over generous assessment from you both?" She asked quietly so that only they heard.

They both turned in their seats to see who'd spoken to them at the same time. Sidney was pleased to see that the jaws of their handsome faces went slack as they looked her up and down. Trying to fake that she hadn't noticed and trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach that the blonde's gaze caused: Sidney glanced at the girl in question before looking back at them.

Their expressions hadn't changed and they appeared to be in some state of shock. In fact, they probably wore the same expressions Lily and herself would have worn when they saw Caleb and Pogue for the first time. She raised her brows innocently, "I mean, I don't know the girl so I can _only_ judge from appearance alone." She went on to explain when it was clear the boy's vocal chords weren't working at present.

"I wouldn't give her more than a seven and I would say that is being generous. Just look at the amount of makeup she has plastered on there. She's practically orange, which leads me to believe he complexion is pretty poor. I'd doubt you'd wake up next to the same person you thought you went to bed with." She argued logically.

The boys finally blinked as their motor abilities came back into play. It was clear that despite being extraordinarily good looking, these boys weren't used to socialising too much with girls. "Who are you?" The brunette asked as the blonde continued to burn her with his intense gaze.

"I'm Sidney Holgate, I'm new at school. And you are?" She asked with a bright smile.

They jumped up off their chair, swaying slightly and stood in front of her. The blonde was just shy of six foot and the brunette a few inches taller. They both towered over her despite her three inch heels. "I'm Ried, Reid Garwin and this is Tyler Simms." The blonde replied and they both stuck their hand out for her to shake. Sidney shook the brunette's hand first only because she sensed that it would irritate the blonde for her to do so.

She recognised the names. So these boys were the other son's of Ipswich, Kate and Sarah had told them about. Sidney's eyes gleamed mischievously and she couldn't resist saying her next words: "I see! So it's you two who I'll be sandwiched between by the end of next week." She teased.

"What?" They both gasped clearly surprised, shocked and interested by her words.

"I'll be moving into the house between you two. Why? What did you think I meant?" She asked as she moulded her face into the perfect mask of innocence.

"I- I-" They both spluttered, clearly not used to be the ones being teased.

Sidney took pity on them and changed the subject. "So what made you say that girl's was a nine? There are so many prettier girls that deserve the rating don't you think?" She asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it, yes. Maybe a rating of nine is pretty high." The blonde- Reid replied. Now that she had stopped teasing him, he seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of seeing her and was now able to string more than a few words together. He was speaking more to Tyler than her, but his gaze burned into hers as if held there by some invisible force. Sidney chewed on her bottom lip and a cute crooked smile formed on his lips.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Tyler's eyes wander. Now that he was certain he was going to get nowhere with her while Reid was around, his gaze lingered on a spot just above her left shoulder. He appeared to be dumbstruck once more. Reid's eyes left Sidney for a second as he looked to where Tyler was staring. His gaze quickly returned to her, letting Sidney know that the other girl Tyler was so intent on, was of no interest to him. Sidney liked what that made her feel and she smiled.

Moments later, Sidney heard someone walk up behind her but her eyes never left Reid's. She caught the familiar scent of Vera Wang's Glam Princess and knew exactly who was behind her. A pair of arms encased Sidney. She felt Lily lean against her back and bury her face in the curve of her neck for a few seconds before she lifted her head up and rested her chin on Sidney's shoulder. She smelt the subtle scent of alcohol on her breath and knew she'd been on the punch as well.

Sidney spotted the brow's belonging to both males rise with wrong assumptions but let it pass. "That was quick." Sidney smirked, tilting her head towards Lily but her eyes were still locked with Reid's.

Lily sighed, "He- er, fell asleep." She explained and there was a certain amount of meaning in her words that could not be ignored.

Sidney tore her eyes away from the blonde's and glowered at her sister, "Can we talk outside?" She asked sternly but a smile was plastered on her lips so not to rouse suspicion. Lily suspected that she had used her gift on Aaron.

Lily ignored her and gazed up at the boys with mild curiosity. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked.

Sidney sighed and knew their conversation would have to wait until they were alone. Plus, she was far more interested in getting to know Reid than yelling at her sister. "Reid, Tyler, this is my sister Lily." She said, waving her hand at each person as she spoke.

"Sister?" Tyler gasped in surprise and neither girl missed the insinuation behind his tone.

Lily stood at full height and glared at the boy, "We're not that kind of sisters so get your mind out of the gutter!" She snapped and Tyler's cheeks flushed pink. Reid laughed but was quickly silenced when Lily's glare was turned on him.

"I- I didn't mean that." Tyler stammered but there was no way of convincing Lily that. Sidney placed a hand on her arm in order to calm her.

She sighed and Sidney felt the tension seep out of her sister's body. "I'll be more inclined to forgive you if you get us a drink, a proper drink?" She offered in a teasing tone, giving Tyler an act that would make it up to her. He seemed eager to oblige so she dazzled him with her smile, "Something strong that I can down in one, I've suffered a great disappointment and need to rectify the situation."

"I'm sure I can find something!" He announced. Lily beamed at him causing him to smile back at her.

Reid patted the other boy on the shoulder, "Excellent idea baby boy, don't forget the four shot glasses." He ordered and the boy quickly left the room.

The looks Reid and Sidney were exchanging did not go unnoticed by Lily. She brought her lips close to Sidney's ear and whispered so the former could not overhear: "Are you wanting our little chat now or can we put it off a few minutes?"

Sidney chuckled, "I suppose we can delay it a while." She conceded.

Reid held out a gloved hand to Sidney and she took it without question. He led her back to the armchair he'd previously occupied. He sat in it and drew her forwards so that she settled in his lap. A little harmless flirting with a dazzlingly handsome boy she'd only just met wasn't exactly going to cause her any harm.

Lily smirked when she watched them and she drew a small coffee table forwards so that it settled half way between the two armchairs. She then leant against the arm of the chair and waited for Tyler to get back with the drinks. They didn't have to wait long. It was obvious that Tyler had run to the kitchen and back as quickly as he could. During the short time he'd been away, the other students had vacated the room so that it was only the four of them.

He placed the shot glasses on the table and filled them with Sambuca; it was either that or whiskey. He spilt it ever so slightly as he over filled the glasses. Then, on the count of three, they downed the glass and he quickly poured the next shot.

A lot of giggling and a bottle of Sambuca later. Sidney still sat on Reid's knee, only she'd added a pair of fingerless gloves to her outfit. She ran one hand through his longish blonde hair which poked out from under his hat. Her other hand was encased by his. She had no idea what they were talking about but it didn't really matter. She liked talking to him even more than the feeling he gave her, it was new and exciting.

Lily was nicely snuggled up next to Tyler when they heard someone shouting for help. It had a sobering effect on them. The four of them shot up and hurried out of the room to see what all the fuss was about.

The screams came from a bedroom on the floor above. The four of them were first on the scene. Aaron Abbot was lying in a deep sleep. It wasn't really alarming, Aaron looked quite peaceful and a slight smile graced his lips as he dreamt. What was alarming was the fact that there was a distraught looking girl trying to wake him.

Sidney stepped forwards, unhooking Reid's arm from her shoulders and approached the crying girl. "I tried to wake him," She wailed, "but he wont wake up. I don't know what to do."

Sidney turned to Lily who was half hiding behind Tyler with a guilty looking expression on her face. She groaned and turned back to the girl and placed her hand reassuringly over the girl's. "Go get some water for him." She suggested kindly. The girl seemed pretty pleased that someone was taking charge of the situation and she complied with her request. Sidney turned to Reid who was now walking towards her, "Can you clear the room, the last thing he needs is people gawking?"

Reid nodded and complied, demanding that everyone was to stand back. When Sidney was alone with Aaron, she pretended to try and shake him awake in case anyone was looking through the open door. Discretely, she searched her mind for the part which her powers were encased. She skimmed the surface, drawing from the power she shared with her sister, not wanting to delve deeper into the scarier part which was unique to her. She tugged at the power with her mind and summoned it, making her eyes glow white. Lowering her eyes, she willed the boy to awake and he immediately began to stir.

Her eyes returned to the usual mint green just as his fluttered open, his gaze unfocused. "Are you ok?" Sidney asked him in a hushed voice. From behind her she heard someone asking what was going one. Aaron blinked stupidly at his surroundings and Sidney helped him to a seated position.

The girl returned to the room and let out a shriek of relief when she found the boy awake. Sidney retreated and allowed the girl to take over. When she turned to the door, she saw Caleb arguing with Reid and Tyler. Lily was standing in the hallway and Sidney headed straight to her, barging through the three boys.

Lily grimaced when she saw the stern expression on her sisters face. "Outside, Now!" Sidney ordered through gritted teeth. Lily hung her head and followed her without protest.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More from the boys in chapter 3. It's written from Reid's perspective (I'm finding it really difficult to write) so expect more mature content!**

**I'm not begging for reviews, however it would be nice to hear what you thought of it. I'm finding writing a fan fic which doesn't involve Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter a little weird.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I really struggled with this chapter even though it's the shortest yet :'( Contains some more mature content than other chapters - blah, blah, blah!**

**Chapter 3**

After they heard the shrieks, Reid got up to investigate, taking Sidney with him. He knew his way around the house and could tell instantly where the shouts were coming from. The upper levels of the house were supposed to be off limits tonight, but as with every party, some of the attendees would always try and find a quiet spot to fornicate in without interruption.

However his fears were that there was something far more sinister occurring. All sorts of situations flashed through his mind. He and his friends had been so on edge lately, after what had happened with Chase. None of them knew whether he was really gone or not. No body had been found but then again Caleb had _used_ on him, that itself may explain the absence of a body.

He considered leaving the girls behind in case there was any danger, but the thought of leaving Sidney didn't sit well with him. There was something about her which brought about his protective side. Instead, he held Sidney close to his body as they ascended the stairs. That way, he could easily shield her from harm if the need arose.

She fit perfectly against him as he draped his arm across her shoulders. She certainly was an interesting little thing. From the moment he'd met her, he felt as if some invisible force was drawing him to her. It was as if he knew her or at least should know her. However he couldn't fathom the reason behind that part of the attraction. His physical attraction to her was no mystery, she was damn beautiful.

He wondered if Tyler had felt it too: the invisible force. He'd noticed his best friend watching the redhead strangely whenever his attention was drawn away from her sister. Neither the girls had noticed this though.

Tyler followed with Lily close by. Reid exchanged a cautious glance with him as they hurried down the corridor, following the cries.

When they reached the room which was the source of the yells, Reid thought that murder was definitely on the table. He probably should have felt relief that there was no danger, but to say that Aaron Abbot royally pissed Reid off was a bit of an understatement.

He was in the doorway of one of the house's many bedrooms watching a distressed Kira Snider trying to wake Aaron, whom had clearly passed out after drinking too much. There was nothing unnatural about this situation, as far as he could tell.

Reid felt no sympathy for his classmate. It served him right for spiking the punch; Aaron always spiked the punch. It made it easier for him to get laid; girls were more inclined to forget they kind of person he was if the had a drink or two.

Kira pissed him off to no end as well. So many dire events had occurred lately, that things as trivial as Aaron drinking too much didn't warrant such a reaction. The girl was pathetic and had no perspective about what trouble really was. Kira was like a little lost dog without the bloke and she was as loyal as one too. No matter how badly Aaron treated the girl, she always went back for more. Reid wished she would just get the message already, it was clear the guy wasn't interested in her in any other way than a convenient shag.

Tyler caught his attention and rolled his light grey eyes. He motioned for them to leave the scene but Sidney seemed to have other ideas. She unhooked his arm from around her shoulders and approached the two idiots. He felt a chill in the side of his body she'd been previously pressed up against. It was yet another reason to despise Aaron, _his girl _was showing far too much concern for him. He didn't deserve it and for all that Reid knew, Aaron hadn't earned it either.

Reid had no idea what made him feel so possessive or protective over the new girl. Yes, his first impressions of the girl were promising, but he'd never felt like this about a girl before. His car maybe, but never a girl. Despite that, there was just something mysterious about the girl which had him unable to take his eyes off her.

He watched her walk across the room in her heels and tiny dress. He supposed her leaving his side, did have its advantages. He was able to admire the toned shape of her legs; the small size of her waist and the abundance of bare skin, without her realising it. He liked to watch her but the wanted more. He wanted to run his hands over her smooth skin. Hell, he wanted to do a lot more than that and he wanted to do it over and over again.

No other girl had ever acted the way she did around him. She seemed so at ease and comfortable in his presence. Most girls feared him to some extent. They never suspected what he was, but they sensed his dangerous edge. They were happy to flirt and bat their eyelashes at him in class but they didn't choose to be around him longer than necessary. That wasn't to say that he was ever wanting of female company. He'd had many girls and knew how to please them, but they never hung around long enough to actually _talk_.

He was the kind of love them and leave them type but unlike Aaron, he made sure the girls he slept with knew that from the offset. He offered them no promises and they expected nothing from him except for the one mind-blowing night with him. He never went back for seconds. He had heard the girls gossiping about him, swapping their stories with enthusiasm and praise. He always aimed to give each girl a different experience so they each felt special. Apparently his efforts paid off.

Sidney was like a breath of fresh air, she wasn't like the other girls. She seemed to be attracted to him but it was more than just his looks and his body which seemed to appeal to her. She hadn't been at Spencer's long enough to have any 'expectations' from him or lack of them.

He liked that she didn't know what to envisage about him, he only hoped that she would stick around after she found out about all the rumours. It was odd, but for some reason, he had the urge to promise this girl everything he had to offer.

Sidney sat on the bed next to Aaron, a sight that aggravated him more than it should. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and closed his eyes from the scene. He blocked out the sounds of the room. What the hell was happening to him? He was turning into such a pussy. He sighed at how pathetic he was sounding in his head and brought his attention back into the room. He really needed his head checking out. Maybe if he slammed it against a wall several times these alien feelings would disappear and he would be back to his old self again.

He saw Sidney turn back to the doorway and her intense light green eyes bore into her sisters as if they were having a silent conversation. Reid glanced at the girl who looked almost identical to her twin apart from her colouring. She was half hidden behind Tyler and for some reason wore a guilty expression on her face.

Reid wondered if Aaron was the person she'd been referring to when she'd said 'He- er, fell asleep,' earlier in the night. It couldn't have been her fault that Aaron had passed out, so why was she acting so guilty and why was Sidney glaring at her? Of course, she could have slipped him a sleeping pill as a prank, but that didn't make much sense either.

A few moments later, Kira rushed passed Reid and Tyler on her way to carry out a task Sidney had given her. Reid's anger suddenly stirred. He stepped forwards without thinking. Suddenly, Sidney's stunning green eyes were on him and he paused, horrified with what he was about to do. "Can you clear the room, the last thing he needs is people gawking?" She asked. Realising he was about to _use_ in order to wake Aaron, so that he could have Sidney back with him, he gladly turned and ushered the new arrivals out of the room.

The urge to use his powers was growing every day and he knew how dependent he was on them. The downside was that they were addictive. He would be ascending in a few months and was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle his powers like his and Caleb's father.

His father was still alive, if confined to a medical bed in the attic of his home qualified as being alive. He'd managed to resist using until five years ago. Within each year that followed, he'd aged almost a decade. It was torture watching him decline. Everyone thought that his father had walked out on him and his mother. That was the story they had to tell people to cover up for the fact that they no longer saw him in public. Reid had hated seeing their pity and was grateful that enough time had passed for it all to stop.

William Davners, on the other hand, no longer lived. He had given up his life and powers in order to save Caleb's life. If Reid couldn't control his addiction before he ascended, then he was as good as dead. Caleb had warned him about it but he'd never really took him seriously. The consequence of rapid aging had seemed an acceptable loss for using. Before tonight he hadn't cared about dieing prematurely knowing that he had no one special in his life to leave behind

There was something about meeting Sidney tonight that had him suddenly weighing up his options. Although they had only just met, he was drawn to her in such a way that he felt he had something to stick around for. His head definitely needed sorting out, they'd only just met for Christ's sake. He hoped it was the drink which was making him think and feel this way. He hated the chaos his mind had become. It was unsettling.

A new group of people headed towards them as news of what was going on travelled around the house. Among them was Caleb. Reid wasn't in the mood to listen to his righteous babble just now. He turned to leave but found that someone was preventing his retreat.

As Caleb reached him, he grabbed his arm and pulled Reid away from the crowd. "What the hell happened in there? What did you do?" He asked accusingly, immediately assuming that Reid had something to do with Aaron's condition. Reid could almost see how his friend had come to that conclusion. Yes Reid had _used_ to trick Aaron out of ten bucks every now and then. He'd even caused his friend to puke on him, but he had never once _used_ directly on Aaron. He also couldn't see what could be gained from causing Aaron to pass out and send Kira into hysterics.

"I didn't do anything," Reid told Caleb through gritted teeth. "Aaron just drank too much that's all." Reid could tell that Caleb didn't believe him and his anger just made the urge to _use _in the open more compelling. He struggled with himself and Tyler turned to him, as if sensing his best friend was loosing control.

He left Lily's side, making an excuse and was next to Reid in an instant. "We weren't even here when it happened. We were downstairs drinking with a couple of girls." He told Caleb.

It was clear from Caleb's face that he wasn't convinced by Tyler proclamation that they were drinking with a couple of girls. It did sound a bit farfetched, Reid had to admit. Tyler was socially awkward when it came to girls and Reid had seen how patient Lily was with him. In fact she found his shyness endearing rather than annoying. He himself didn't really 'talk' to girls and Caleb knew that too. "Yeah right." Caleb scoffed looking from one boy to the other.

"It's true, we were doing Sambuca shots with the new girls. You only need to ask Sidney in there or Lily who is standing over there." Reid offered. Caleb turned and the three boys saw Lily watching them curiously. She smiled at them when they caught her looking and then began pacing. Reid heard Tyler sigh beside him and arch a golden brow at him. Tyler shot him a look that clearly stated 'don't ask' and Reid chuckled.

Reid could tell that Caleb now accepted Tyler's testimony that they had not been involved. Caleb's acceptance of Tyler's words aggravated Reid. So what if Tyler didn't have to balls to lie to Caleb, at least Caleb could do was trust Reid when he'd told him that _he_ wasn't involved. Knowing that there were people around, Sidney included, was the only reason why he let it drop.

They joined Lily but a second later they heard Kira's cry of relief and Sidney came storming out of the room. She barged through them on the way to her sister. It annoyed him that she'd not spoken to him but he was certain that once she got whatever it was, out of her system, she would be more responsive to him once again.

He watched them descend the stairs and saw Tyler was doing the same. The twins were definitely something. After only a couple of hours, they'd hooked the two son's of Ipswich whom it had seemed impossible to catch. Reid found himself wondering if this was how Caleb had felt about Sarah the first time he'd met her. They had been dating for less than two weeks and it was already as if their lives revolved around each other.

It helped that Sarah knew about them and had stuck with them. Pogue's girlfriend still didn't know that the rumours about their families were true. He was terrified that she would freak out once he told her. In the back of Reid's mind, he wondered whether Sidney would freak if he shared his secret with her. He hoped not but he wasn't going to risk it yet. He'd have to wait a see how things went with her.

With her gone, he returned his attention to his friends. Caleb was helping Kira keep Aaron upright. Although Aaron was now awake, he was a little unsteady. "Help me get Aaron downstairs, I'll call him a cab." Caleb asked Reid.

Reid laughed, there was no way he was going to help the bloke, no matter who was doing the asking. He didn't know why Aaron had even accepted the invitation to the party. It wasn't as if he liked Caleb. Reid looked at the boy in disgust then glanced at Caleb. "Help him yourself. I'm getting a drink." He snapped and made his way down the stairs.

He returned to his previous seat, where he had sat with Sidney. The room was empty so he grabbed a coke and sat in one of the armchairs. He watched the flickering flames of the fire as he half listened to Caleb and Tyler help Aaron into a cab. As time went on, he heard the departure of some of the other students. He didn't move, he remained in the otherwise empty room and closed his eyes, letting the images come flooding to him and they were anything but pure.

He imagined Sidney straddling his hips, grinding her self against him. He thought of what her hair would look like down and loose, what it would feel like when he wrapped it around his fists. How her pale skin would glow in the firelight, how soft her lips would feel moving against his, and what she would taste like when he nuzzled the contours of her neck. He grew hard just thinking about it and adjusted himself to ease the discomfort. He needed to get laid, and if not with Sidney, then someone else. He would just have to imagine it was her.

He considered cornering a girl and charming her into joining him in a vacant room, when he heard Tyler and the boys enter the room he occupied. They killed his mood immediately. He cursed and drained the contents of a rogue shot glass and threw the glass into the fire. He let out a roar of frustration and beat his balled fists against the arms of the chair. His friends stared at him in shock but he ignored them. Leaning forward, he buried his head in his hands as he tried to work out what the hell was wrong with him.

He didn't know how much time passed, when he heard someone enter the room. He looked up hoping it was the redhead but was left disappointed. It was Kate and Sarah who stood there. "Hey Guys, have you seen Sidney and Lily?" Kate giggled but there was an concerned edge to her tone.

He heard movement as someone shifted on the nearby couch. "What do you want with them?" Tyler asked as Reid stared at the two girls.

They seemed affected by the intensity of his gaze even though they weren't looking at him. They fidgeted, keeping their eyes on Tyler and away from Reid. "You've met them? Do you know where they are now?"

"Haven't seen them since earlier, why?" Tyler shrugged although the interest in his voice was could not be mistaken.

Kate sighed and shared a look of frustration with Sarah. "We don't know where they are and we can't find them in the house. We need to let them know that we need to get a cab back to the dorms. Some idiot spiked the punch and we've both had colds recently so we couldn't taste it." Kate said in a whiney voice. "We may have had a bit too much. Whoops!" Kate stumbled slightly and knocked into Sarah. It sent them both off balance.

Caleb and Pogue were at their sides in a flash and steadied the girls. Caleb beamed and curved his eyebrows suggestively at Sarah. "Why don't you all just crash here for the night? There are plenty of rooms."

Sarah blushed and Kate squealed, "Thanks Caleb, that saves us having to sneak back in the dorms!" She gave him an awkward hug since her boyfriend was still holding her. She moved back into Pogue's embrace and flashed him a cheesy grin. "So Sidney and Lily?" She asked after a pause.

Suddenly interested by the fact that Sidney would probably be spending the night, Reid perked up. "They went outside after the thing with Aaron." He told them.

"But that was over an hour ago! Has no one seen them since then? That would be just my luck to loose Professor Holgate's kids the first day in town." She cried, burying her face in her hands.

Reid jumped out of the armchair and clapped his hands in front of him. "They can't have gone far, I'll help you look." Reid offered and the look of utter amazement on his companions' faces did not go unnoticed. Tyler was the only one who didn't seem surprised by Reid's behaviour. He was already standing up to join Reid with the search.

Reid wasn't too impressed with the way they were all staring at him now, as if he'd had a personality transplant. He left the room with Tyler and heard the laughter behind him. "We'll all come and help." he heard Caleb laugh. It was clear he was at a loss to why Reid was acting so strange, but eager to learn more.

**Sorry for the lameness of this chapter, I'm lacking inspiration right now : ( Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Progress of chapters of my stories are on my profile**


	5. Chapter 4

You'll find out a little more about the girls' powers in this chapter… Enjoy! (Sorry it took me an embarrassingly long time to get this chapter out.) I haven't had the beta'd so I hope it's ok. It is not as good as I wanted it to be but you have waited long enough for an update.

**Chapter 4**

Sidney paced up and down the drive treading a path in the loose gravel. It was chilly for a mid September night in Ipswich but cold temperatures were not something Sidney ever noticed. Not since she turned thirteen and her powers began to grow. It was the only outcome that that Sidney truly enjoyed. Having all this power locked inside her meant that her body ran several degree's higher than the average person.

It meant that she could walk out in the dead of winter wearing only a summer dress and not freeze, if she wanted to. Of course, if she'd _used_ a lot more tonight she probably would feel a slight chill. Her power, although she didn't know much about it, took it's energy from the body. She'd read that in some bloodlines it actually aged the person, but with her and her sister it seemed to only make their body temperature drop a few degrees.

Bizarrely, when that happened, if they tried to warm the other with their power, it didn't work. The only thing that helped their body temperature return to normal was wrapping up in extra layers and a good night sleep.

Sidney came to a stop and looked around. There was no one but Lily outside with her. Conveniently the other party goers all had the good sense to stay inside where it was warm. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to overhear their conversation. They'd find out how much of a freak she actually was and all Sidney ever wanted, was to be normal. This was not something her sister understood. Lily loved to be different above all else.

Lily sat on the garden wall staring up at the sky as she tried to avoid her sister's gaze. Sidney sighed at Lily's attempt to forestall the inevitable. Just because she wasn't looking her way, didn't mean she was going to drop the subject.

Sidney headed towards her and climbed onto the wall next to Lily. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked, a little more harshly than intended. After all, all that pacing she'd been doing was supposed to calm her down.

Lily tore her gaze away from the sky and sent her a withering look. "So I cast a little spell, big deal!" She hissed, trying to keep the volume from her voice. "It's not as if anyone saw. He certainly wont remember I was with him and if he does-" She shrugged, not caring what happened after that.

Sidney shook her head at her sister's bid to play down her actions. "A little spell?" She interrupted, "I had to _use_ to wake him. Just tell me that's all you did?" She asked, her tone becoming more tired as she went on.

Lily shifted uncomfortably as she deliberated over her response. "That's all I did." She began quietly. There was something Sidney spotted in her sister's fare blue eyes, which made her suspect that maybe she wasn't being entirely truthful. Sidney frowned but did not interrupt her this time, she had asked Lily to tell her that that was all she did after all. Although she hadn't meant Lily to take her literally. "No one is going to know it was magic. Who believes in magic anyway? It's very existence is absurd. They'll just think he drank too much and passed out. What other conclusion can people come to?"

Sidney agreed on that point although she wasn't going to let Lily know it. She wondered what had motivated her sister to send the boy asleep and what ever else she did to him that she wasn't sharing. "Why did you do it? What did it accomplish?"

"He had his hands all over me." Lily replied and shuddered for dramatic effect.

"You were encouraging him?" Sidney reminded her. She'd witnessed it herself.

Lily grimaced. "I wasn't at first, truly I wasn't. We were just talking and then he started coming on to me. I kept throwing off his advances but he wouldn't listen. He was disgusting and annoying so I decided to teach him a lesson."

Sidney sighed, she had expected as much but she hadn't thought Lily would actually _use_ on him. It was not something they did anymore. "It worries me how reckless you are." Sidney admitted in a tired voice. She didn't want to argue with her sister but she had to know behaving in that way wasn't the right thing to do.

Lily made a face which was visible in the moonlight. "It worries me how prudish you are? You used to use all the time but now you are no fun. What the hell happened?" She demanded.

Irritated, Sidney looked away from her. Whenever she tried to explain her reasons for her change in behaviour, Lily didn't understand and there was nothing to make this time different. Lily couldn't get her head around the fact that Sidney was terrified with the amount of power her mind held. It was not something that could be explained, you had to experience it. "There is something in my head which I don't understand. What the hell do you think happened?" Sidney snapped.

"So do most teenagers." Lily replied sounding very blasé.

Sidney shook her head at her sister's response. She was right to think that this time was no different so she dropped the subject. "I just worry that's all."

Lily shuffled along the wall until their shoulder's touched. "You don't have to worry about me you know. I can take care of myself. Now I would understand if using caused us harm, but it doesn't."

Sidney rolled her eyes at Lily's assurances. Her twin had completely missed the point of Sidney's concern. With power comes responsibilities, something Lily couldn't get her head around. "Still, you shouldn't use on other people unless it's to help them. It's not _right_."

"Chill out, I wont do it again if you're going to get all high and mighty on me." Lily said in an exasperated tone.

"And you'll leave Aaron alone from now on?" Sidney continued.

Lily harrumphed and pulled another face which was far from attractive. "I won't use on him again, if that's what you're meaning."

Sidney couldn't help but be amused by her twin's behaviour. She was acting the way she did years ago, when their mother took away their favourite toys when they'd misbehaved. "It's not." Sidney told her, almost failing to keep the amusement from her tone.

Lily was quiet for a few moments as she thought over Sidney's words. "Come on, Kate said the guy's a jerk. He confirmed it when we spoke. He has to learn that he can't treat girls like crap. So in a way I was helping him and other girls he may go after…so ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Sidney raised an eyebrow. Lily might as well as admitted that she had done something else to the boy. "And how is what you did going to did going to stop him from behaving like that? You have done something else to him haven't you?"

Lily grimaced. "Fine, I did do something else but I swear I haven't harmed him in anyway that can't easily be put right without having to use on him again. And I promise that I wont go looking for him."

Sidney smiled to herself in response. At least she had her sister's assurance that she would stay away from the boy from now on. In the background they heard people begin to leave the party. Probably Aaron and his friends. "I suppose that will have to do. Shall we go back inside? It looks like people are leaving." She suggested and hopped off the wall.

Lily didn't follow, she was staring up at the stars again. "Not just yet," She began quietly as a car passed by them. "It's a lovely clear night and a full moon." She emphasised the words 'full moon' meaningfully and a jumble of memories bombarded Sidney. Since they were teenagers Lily always had them do something daring or ridiculous during the full moon. Whether it was swimming nude or some other dare. "Let's enjoy it for a while, then when were are nice and refreshed we can go looking for those hunks."

"I never expected you to say the word hunks!" Sidney sniggered, unable to contain herself.

Lily grinned mischievously. "So, are you up for it?" She pressed, glancing over at the lake.

Sidney followed her gaze apprehensively. "We have no idea what's in there. Don't they have alligators in the water here?"

Lily burst out laughing. "I think that's only in places like Florida but who knows. Just check it out, if there is anything with teeth we don't have to do it." She suggested.

"Why me?" Sidney frowned wondering why Lily was asking her to do it since she was perfectly capable of using her abilities to test it out herself.

Lily folded her arms defensively. "Because I've used a bit too much today and you have a greater capacity than me." She bit out. "You never even come close to reaching your limit."

Sidney didn't miss the hint of jealousy in her tone. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd gladly switch places." She told her but in truth, she wouldn't wish the terrifying amount of power encased in her mind, on her worst enemy. It seemed it was her burden to bear alone.

Sighing, Sidney walked towards the lake and closed her eyes. She found that place again where the lesser of her power was kept. She directed it to her senses, mainly her eyes and ears. She then projected her will out over the water seeing images of all the creatures and plants inhabiting it in her mind.

"Well?" Lily asked impatiently after a minute or so passed.

Sidney released her hold on her power so that it settled and lay dormant once more, waiting for her to call upon it again. "It's safe enough."

"Great. Let's get on with it." Lily beamed and she began undressing starting with her shoes.

"Fine, lets do this." Sidney agreed as she too started to undress. "We'll make a great impression on the others if we're caught." She added grumpily. "You know it'll get back to dad, like it did when you dared me to run around naked under the last full moon."

Lily chuckled. "That was hilarious though, Now loosen up and let your hair down." She instructed and when she was down to her underwear she did a running jump into the water. "Bloody hell it's fricking freezing!"

Sidney didn't know how to answer that. She didn't find the water all that cold when she dipped a toe in but then Lily had said that she'd used a lot of her power today. She'd probably feel the cold until morning. Sidney piled her clothes and the items she'd acquired belonging to Reid next to Lily's clothes. She then let her hair down so it acted as a curtain around her, reaching her hips.

"When I said let your hair down I didn't mean literally." Lily yelled from the water. "Now can you please heat it up a degree or two, I can't feel my toes."

Sidney jumped into the water and answered once she surfaced. "I'm not using so that you can feel more comfortable Lily. You have no idea what kind of damage it could do to the wildlife."

"Spoil sport!" Lily grumbled and splashed water in Sidney's face causing her to shriek.

The girls messed around in the lake for a while until they heard more people leaving. Luckily, where they were, they were hidden from the view of the drive. "Do you think the girls have left without us?" Sidney mused.

Lily swam to her side. "I doubt it, but they'll probably come looking for us soon. We should probably get out and get dressed. Maybe we should have hidden our clothes, what if someone steals them?"

Sidney chuckled. It would be amusing if someone was childish enough to steal their clothes. "Then I will have my hair to keep me covered." She replied smugly.

Lily didn't appreciate Sidney's high spirits. "Don't be so damn smug. I knew shaving my hair off for a dare was going to come and bite me in the arse!"

Sidney suddenly heard people's voices coming from somewhere above them. She signed for her sister to be quiet and the gently paddled under the bridge so that they wouldn't be seen. They listened from the shadows and recognised the voices.

"Lily? Sidney? Are you out there?" Kate called out into the night and shivered. Pogue automatically wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. She in turn, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body against him to receive more of his warmth. As a group they continued to call out for the twins without realising that they were above them, and that the girls really wanted them to move on so that the could get out of the water and get dressed.

"What's that over there?" Sarah shouted, pointing to two lumps of something that could be seen under the light of the full moon. "Do you think they've passed out?"

Caleb went to investigate and Kate looked in the direction Sarah was pointing. In the shadows she saw two lumps on the grass. In the darkness they did look as if they could be the forms of two people passed out on the lawn. She stepped away from Pogue and hurried over to Caleb.

"It's a pile of clothes," Caleb called back at them and picked something off the pile. "Reid your gloves are here!"

"Sidney had them." Reid explained as he jogged over to Caleb and took his gloves from him.

"Well she doesn't now." Kate said curtly and then rambled. "You know, I wondered where they'd got to. Never seen you without them, except for swimming practice. Wait- What the hell was Sidney doing with your gloves?" She demanded turned her piercing stare at the blonde.

"She managed to, ah shit." Reid grimaced and wisely shut up.

"Reid Garwin! If you dare do anything to damage my friendship with those two, you are gonna wish you had magic powers to escape my anger." Kate yelled vehemently and had all the boys, not just Reid, cowering away from her.

"Chill ok, it's not like that anyway. She's… different." Reid explained looking genuinely wary of Kate's anger.

"Er, I think these are Lily and Sidney's clothes you know." Caleb explained more to distract kate's attention away from Reid than anything else. If the boy did anything to go against Kate's wishes their sure would be hell to pay. Especially since Sarah was also developing a fondness for the girls.

"Don't be ridiculous, they wouldn't be that stupid." Sarah said as she joined the group with Tyler by her side.

"I do believe you're wrong. I think they beat you to it Reid." Kate grinned looking from the pile of clothes to the lake and back again.

"Kate that's silly, it's too cold for that. Not even Reid ends up in the water in winter." Sarah replied.

"It's the end of summer!" Tyler smirked.

"Feels like bloody winter." Sarah grumbled and rubbed her arms vigorously for the friction to heat them.

"If they didn't jump in the lake, then why are their clothes here? Answer me that! Because this dress definitely belongs to Lily." She held up Lily's unusual dress against her body. "Do you think it's my size? I may have to ask her if I can borrow it. What do think Pogue?" She asked turning to her boyfriend who nodded in approval.

"I still don't believe it!" Sarah said dumfounded and shook her head.

Reid had had enough of waiting around and stripped down to his boxer shorts. "Well hell yeah guys." he shouted and dove into the water.

"Reid!" Caleb called after him but Reid ignored him.

Tyler shed his cloths shouting "Count me in." and he too jumped into the water.

"Tyler!" Caleb shouted.

Pogue came to stand net to Caleb. He had already removed he top. They could hear the other two boys shouting, laughing and complaining about the temperature of the water. "Loosen up Caleb. We might as well find them. What if they're not strong swimmers. They may need our help."

"Fine." Caleb sighed and the two of them dove into the lake once their clothes were piled on the grass.

"Oh goody! Sarah, you coming too?" Kate asked gleefully as she shed her clothes.

"Urgh, I can't believe I'm doing this." Sarah muttered as she gave in and climbed out of her dress.

She ran and jumbled into the lake pinching her nose. "Shit it's freezing!" she complained as her teeth chattered. Kate and the others laughed. Ignoring them Sarah turned her attention to the reason why she had followed them into the water. "Lily? Sidney?" She shouted into the night.

From the shadows the twins looked at each other. They'd heard most of the conversation and had seen all once they had jumped into the water. "What should we do?" Lily whispered.

Sidney shrugged unable to take her eyes of Reid. "We might as well tell them. Anyway, Reid looks to have a tattoo or two. I'd quite like to get a better look at it."

"I bet you would like to have a closer look, but not at the tattoos." Lily chuckled which earned her a face-full of lake water.

Sidney swam quietly over to Kate who was closest to them. "Come to keep us company?" She asked.

Kate yelled in surprise and then looked relieved when she spotted Lily with Sidney."There you are, what the hell are you doing in here? Guy's they're here, they're ok." Kate called out to the rest of the group.

"I could ask the same of you." Lily smiled referring to the fact that Kate was also in the ice cold water. She glanced over to the rest of the group who where swimming over to them. "You brought the cavalry I see." She laughed.

"Hey again." Sidney grinned at Reid when he tread water beside her.

"Nothing like a dunk in ice cold water to clear your head?" He retorted teasingly scraping his fringe off his forehead.

"We needed cooling off." Lily explained winking at Tyler.

"Lily will you quit the flirting for five seconds." Sidney complained .

"Nope, never! Have you seen how cute he looks when he blushes?" Lily replied and several people laughed.

"So you do this often do you?" Sidney asked Reid changing the subject.

"You heard us? Why didn't you call out?" he asked.

"And miss this? Not bloody likely." she laughed as she heard voices buzzing around her.

"Guys, are you done yet? I'm freezing." Sarah complained after several minutes.

It was clear that Kate had also had enough. I swim in the lake had seemed much more appealing when she wasn't cold and wet. "Okay, lets get out and get warm. You don't mind if we crash the night her do you? You don't need to be back at the dorms for anything." She asked the twins.

"No that should be cool." Sidney replied and climbed out of the lake. Her long red hair clung to and covered most of her body but it didn't cover up the birthmark on the small of her back shaped as a pentagram.

"That's an interesting mark you have there. Is that a tattoo?" Reid asked and traced his finger over the shape of the mark.

Sidney was unsure whether it was her imagination or not, her skin seemed to burn under his touch but pleasantly so. "The star? No, we were born with it."

He didn't miss the 'we' in that sentence. "You mean Lily has one two? That's a little strange." he commented and draped his arm around her shoulders. Sidney didn't shrug him off. She enjoyed his casual behaviour when he was around her.

"A twin thing I think. Has everyone else left?" Sidney asked turning to Caleb who kept his eyes averted.

"Pretty much. I called a cab to pick up the last of the stragglers before we came out." Caleb explained as he helped Sarah out of the water. Once out, none of them bothered to slip their clothes back on since there was only them left. They squeezed the water out of their hair and headed into the house.

Caleb leant the four girls a t-shirt each for them to sleep in. due to the fact that he was a lot taller than them and had a finely muscled physique, the shirts reached just above the girls' knees. Once everyone had showered and dried off, he showed the twins to their room. Reid also tagged along.

The room was ornately decorated just like every other room in the house with the centre piece being a king sized four-poster bed. Lily made a be line for it and snuggled comfortably under the covers as soon as Caleb left for his own room.

Reid and Sidney hovered by the door. "Good night then." Sidney said softly and she kissed him gently on the cheek.

Reid smiled and he eyes darted to the bed where Lily sat there waiting. "I thought you said you weren't that kind of sisters?" He smirked.

"She needs someone to defend her honour." Lily called from the bed and Sidney blushed in response.

"Thanks Lily, go to sleep!" Sidney bit at her.

They both heard Lily's musical laughter drift over from the bed. "Not without you… hun." She teased.

Sidney rolled her emerald green eyes at her sister and Lily stuck out her tongue in response. Sighing, Sidney turned back to Reid. "I'll see you in the morning, night then."

"Good night." he replied and walked away as Sidney shut the door. She joined her sister in the bed. It was large for them both to sleep spread out without touching. However, Lily shivered and Sidney moved closer to her so that Lily could wrap more of the duvet around her. Seconds after their heads touched the pillow, they were both sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

There is no excuse for not updating this story. I guess I got a little disheartened by the lack of reviews. I know I shouldn't have, I should have continued working on this story because I enjoy writing it. Hopefully I won't neglect it again.

**Chapter 5**

Caleb Davners woke up to the taste of magic in the air. It was not the unpleasant type that jolted him from his sleep, but instead was soft and discreet. It almost promised that there were better things to come. It confused him since he'd never experienced anything like that before. He blinked groggily and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The aging affect using magic had on his body and its addictive nature, prevented Caleb from activating his magic to see if anything was amiss. Instead he trusted the feeling and climbed out of bed.

After watching his father's rapid aging and premature death, he was concerned the same thing would happen to him. He'd always been cautious but confident he would handle his power; he wasn't his father after all. Those thoughts occurred before he ascended and his father sacrificed his life to will Caleb his power. A fact that saved his life and the life of those he loved, but left him with a curse as well. His power doubled and it was so much stronger and addictive than he ever imagined. Luckily his years of discipline had served him well in the past, and remained his ally now. He had everything to live for; his friends; his mother; Sarah.

He slipped on a pair of jogging pants, ran his fingers through his hair to tame the mess. He didn't put too much effort into his appearance since he had a day of tiding ahead of him. His stomach rumbled then which reminded him that he better start the day with a hearty breakfast. Leaving his room he knocked on the door of the next room. "Sarah? Are you awake?"

The door swung open immediately. Sarah stood in the doorway wearing a navy blue t-shirt of his that reached her knees. She looked to cute for words. "Good morning you." She greeted, flashed him a smile and the stood on the tips of her toes to give him a good morning kiss. Her hands slipped around his neck causing the hem of her top to rise to mid thigh. It took a lot of will power for him to keep his hands on her waist and not wonder over her bear skin. She may know his deepest and darkest secret, but they were taking that part of their relationship slow.

"How about I make you some breakfast?" Caleb asked when the kiss broke. He smiled to see Sarah sway as a result of their kiss. He always felt lightheaded around her as well. She agreed that breakfast sounded like a good idea and the two of them headed to the kitchens.

As they walked down the stairs they soon realised that they were not the first ones to be up. There was a lot of clattering noises coming from the kitchen which mingled with the sound of laughter. "Who do you think s up?" Sarah asked curiously.

Caleb brows furrowed when he recognised the laughter. It had been many years since he heard that sound. "It sounds like my mother." He acknowledged in surprise. That it would be his mother laughing did not make sense. She hadn't laughed since Caleb's father had given in to the addictiveness of his power. With the added worry that her only child could end up the same way, his mother not had anything to laugh about for a long time. That she was up this early did not make sense either, not unless she had woken up and found that her drinks cabinet was empty upstairs. She may then venture downstairs at this hour to replenish her stock. Ever since his dad had begun his spiral of self destruction, his mother had chose to drink herself into oblivion daily; Caleb had lost both parents that day.

Caleb squeezed Sarah's hand gently; his was of asking her to come with him. She smiled up at him to show her support. The young couple headed straight for the kitchen to find out that Evelyn Davners was not the only person there; they stared at the scene in shock. Caleb's mother sat at the breakfast table drinking a mug of coffee instead of her morning whiskey. She was chatting amicably to the raven-haired twin Caleb had met the evening before. Lily bustled about the place collecting dirty glasses and placing them by the sink while recycling the empty bottles and cans. Her twin sister Sidney was doing the washing up and even more surprising; Reid was in charge drying, smiling every time Sidney looked his way. But that wasn't all, Tyler stood by the stove slaving over a cooked breakfast. Caleb blinked stupidly as he wondered what alternative universe he'd just walked in on.

When Tyler noticed Caleb and Sarah standing at the doorway he waved and beckoned them in. Reid noticed Tyler's momentary distraction; he waved at the couple before snapping his tea-towel against Tyler's thigh. "Watch what you're doing Baby Boy!" Reid teased. Tyler grunted, turned on Reid and threatened to flick hot fat at him. The girls laughed melodiously as melodiously as Tyler and Reid joked around. Even Evelyn laughed again; Caleb couldn't stop himself from beaming at his mother. It was such a joy to see her so happy and sober. It was so bizarre he pinched himself to see if it was real. Sarah gave him a quizzical look when he noticed. He shook his head and walked into the room. Kate and Pogue joined them and they all worked as a team to tidy the place up. They were finished before breakfast was ready.

After breakfast, Caleb spotted Sidney standing alone while the others were getting their stuff ready before they headed back to the school. It was weird the way he felt as if he should know her and her sister, and to be honest, it was a little unnerving. She appeared harmless although he'd thought that about Chase Collins until the point where he tried to kill him and his friends. It was unwise of him to allow strangers to spend the night in his home, however Sarah and Kate trusted them and nothing bad had happened that he was aware of. In fact things seemed to have changed for the better since the girls' sudden arrival in their lives, Tyler and Reid seemed to happier and his mother had managed to stay sober all morning; it was the first time in years that that had happened.

"You didn't have to stay and help tidy up this morning. I mean we don't know each other all that well and you were a guest here. I'm sure you have plenty of stuff to do back at the dorms."

He had approached her quietly but she didn't seem surprised by his presence. She turned and smiled at him. "It wasn't any bother, trust me. Lily and I live have our dad who is all business and history, when it comes to turning on the hover or washing up, he's absolutely hopeless. If you think your house was a mess after the party then you should see what our dad can be like." She laughed as a faraway look graced her face; as is she was remembering something her dad would do that made her smile. Caleb couldn't remember his dad doing anything to make him smile, the memories of his father's failing body preventing him from remembering the good times.

"You're lucky to have your dad." He said quietly.

Sidney's smile faded slightly. "I know that. Kate mentioned that your dad died; I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." He lied; his father had died a week ago but it often seemed like years.

Sidney turned her head, he gaze following his mother walk through the garden. Caleb found himself doing the same; captivated about how normal it seemed for his mother to be out there. "Your mother spoke of him." Sidney said after a moment's silence. "She loved your father very much; her grief is so fresh it's heartbreaking." Caleb tensed thinking that it was an odd thing for an almost stranger to say. She didn't seem to notice "That kind of love is rare. To be so devoted to him after all that time." She sighed wistfully and the jolted as if suddenly realising she'd spoken the words aloud. "I'm sorry," she began looking mortified.

"That's ok." He said quickly to reassure her. "She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time." As he said the words he remembered he didn't know her well enough to share those types of thoughts with her. It was strange how easy it was to talk to her.

Sidney looked at him directly, her leaf-green eyes thoughtful. "Maybe she has finally begun to heal."

Caleb's brows' furrowed when he gazed down at the girl. She was peculiar but he could help but like her. He wondered if her strangeness stemmed from her being British, the difference in culture and all that.

Loud footsteps headed towards them. "Hey Sidney, Baby Boy is driving back to school with Lily. Would you like a lift back with me or do you want to wait for Sarah?" Reid asked in his typical boisterous manner.

"I'd love to catch a ride back with you." Sidney replied instantly. Caleb noticed how Sidney's body immediately turned towards the blonde, like they were opposite sides of a magnet and his presence attracted her. He wasn't sure if she or Reid were aware of the powerful attraction their body language was showing, but he was glad his friend had someone like her; this had him less worried about Reid trying to hit on Sarah again. There had been a few awkward moments in the early days when Reid tried to capture Sarah's attention. Thankfully Sarah had preferred him over Reid. She completed him; it was the only way to explain it. He wondered now whether Reid would understand if he ever tried to explain it to him. By the way he was looking at Sidney; Caleb decided that if he didn't yet, he soon would.

Reid waited for Sidney with little patience. It was obvious he felt threatened by her talking to him. Typical Reid, Caleb mused and decided that he'd tell his friend he had nothing to worry about, if he didn't work it out soon. "It's been nice talking to you Caleb and thanks for letting Lily and I stay. Can you tell Sarah and Kate that we're leaving?" she asked and Caleb nodded. She giggled as Reid stormed over, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door. "See you later!" She called back at him; Caleb found himself repeating her words. With the twins, Tyler and Reid out of the house Caleb went in search of Sarah. He would talk to his mother later and asked her what had caused the change in her, not that he was complaining; it was nice to have his mother back.

X

Reid dragged Sidney to the driveway where h had parked his car the night before. Sidney laughed, finding his eagerness to get her out of the house and away from Caleb amusing. How could she be interested in Caleb when Reid was around? The boy's aura demanded attention and if that wasn't enough, Caleb was Sarah's boyfriend. Still it was kind of refreshing that he felt a little jealous; Sidney had never had that before. Tyler and Lily were already outside, climbing into a Hummer. She didn't figure Tyler Simms and the Hummer type, but was wrong, obviously. In the driveway Sidney noticed the red Porsche and her eyes widened when she realised Reid was leading her to it. "That is your car; you have to be kidding me?"

Reid was momentarily stunned by her outburst. "Don't you like it?"

Sidney pulled away from Reid and began circling the car, caressing its finish with her fingers. It seems wrong to be ruining the shine but she couldn't not touch it; it was beautiful. "Like it – I love it. It's gorgeous, I'm well jealous."

Reid smiled his approval and opened the door for her, closing it once she climbed in. Her eyes were wide as she examined the interior. It wasn't everyday a girl got to sit in a Porsche. "It was a gift from my father; to make up for him not being around." He explained as he climbed into the driver's seat and curled his gloved fingers around the steering wheel.

Sidney gazed at him in surprise. She knew a lot about absent parents but didn't feel this was the time to talk about them. Instead she sat back in the seat and called out enthusiastically. "Ok, show me what this car can do!"

Reid manoeuvred the car out of the driveway and once they were on the straight stretch of road, he pushed the accelerator pedal to the floor. The humming of the engine, the smoothness of the drive and the speed the car reach, way the most thrilling experience of her life. Her laugh was almost hysterical as Reid put the car through its paces. Soon they laughed together as the zoomed through the town swerving around other drivers. I few honked their horns in anger, but she didn't car. It was the best ride of her life. In no time at all, they were approaching Spencer's Academy. Sidney's only regret was that the journey was too short.

"I have got to get me one of these!" Sidney cried excitedly. Nothing could keep her from smiling.

"Did you enjoy that?" Reid asked; his question rather superfluous. Sidney's face said it all.

Sidney looked at him in awe and he gazed back, his eyes drinking in the sight of her joy as if no one had ever looked at him that way before. "That was the most incredible feeling in my life. You have to take me out in that again." Sidney pleaded as she climbed out of the car. "Even better than when I drive my baby" she gushed, surprised that that was even possible. As the words escaped her lips a familiar electric blue caught her eye. "Oh my god, she's here!" she squealed.

"Who?" Reid asked a little confused by the change in conversation.

"My car of course. Not as sleek as yours but I love her all the same." Sidney explained as she hurried over to her Mercedes and threw herself on the bonnet as if to hug it. Reid burst out in hysterics at her sight of her flinging herself onto her car. She was crazy about cars and he couldn't get enough of her.

"SIDNEY ROSE HOLGATE"

Reid's head whipped around to see a very angry middle-aged man standing in the parking lot. His furious gaze focused on Sidney. The redhead winced and slid off her car before tottering over to the man. "Daddy!"

"Don't you 'daddy' me young lady." He ordered sternly and she pouted. "Just where have you been all night and all morning?"

Lily winced when she realised she'd forgotten to call her dad to explain that they wouldn't be back at the dorms last night. He wouldn't have liked the fact that the reason she stayed away was because someone spiked the punch and since they'd all been drinking, they couldn't drive back. Needless to say she didn't use that as an excuse. She noticed her dad eyeing Reid suspiciously, speculating whether she'd spent the night with him. "We crashed at Caleb Davners' place with Kate and Sarah. They'll be home later and Lily should be here soon." She quickly explained as he father stared at Reid memorising every detail of his appearance in case he came across the boy near his daughter again.

"Who's this?" he demanded to know.

Sidney tottered over to Reid and whispered a quick apology as she walked back to her dad with him. She found the situation really embarrassing. She'd only just met the boy and as a potential future boyfriend, she didn't need him meeting her dad just yet. Nor did she want her dad to think of Reid as anything other than another student. Especially since Sidney remembered Kate telling them that Reid took History class. She didn't want her father singling him out in lessons. "Dad this is Reid Garwin, Reid this is my Dad!" Sidney said awkwardly.

Her father's eyes flashed with recognition when she mentioned his surname. Sidney winced realising he would know it from his history book. It seems her father did know about the town's founding families' connection to the Salem witch trial. Reid shook Professor Holgate's hand stiffly having had no experience with girl's fathers. He hadn't dated a girl long enough to meet her parents. By the way Sidney's dad was looking at him; Reid wondered whether Mr. Holgate knew that. It was a good thing Reid had no intention of having a quick fling with Sidney; since her dad was his teacher now, he wouldn't be able to escape him.

"You get inside and unpack. And call next time if you think you're going to be out all night, or send a text at the very least." Sidney's dad ordered.

She nodded solemnly and turned to Reid regretting that she had to go. "Will do. See you later Reid."

"Sure." Reid agreed and headed across the school grounds before Mr. Holgate could question him. He thought about texting Tyler to warn him about the angry father waiting in the car lot, but decided his friend could handle it.

Sidney returned to her dorm room and carried on unpacking the boxes she'd started earlier. A short while later the door swung open and Lily stomped in. "Did you just get blasted by dad? I can't believe he was out there waiting for me. It was so embarrassing. Tyler was there and dad wouldn't stop questioning him. I'll be lucky if Tyler ever wants to speak to me after that. He may decide that because of our dad, I'm not worth the effort. " Lily ranted and collapsed onto her bed.

"On the up side, at least he didn't ground us."

Lily propped herself up on her elbows, looking thoughtful. "That's true. I'm planning on enjoying this weekend, hopefully by spending time getting to know Tyler some more. He's hot don't you think?"

"I guess so." Sidney shrugged and went to sit on her bed a she spoke to her sister.

"So, you and Reid seem to be getting on famously." Lily mentioned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sidney rolled her eyes and dropped back on her bed. She was suddenly feeling exhausted after having such little sleep. "Are we really going to have this conversation now?"

Lily twisted so that she lay on her side facing her twin. "Well we could always have the conversation about how little miss' don't do magic' used magic on Caleb's mum this morning." Lily suggested mischievously.

Sidney sighed. She should have known her sister would have worked that one out. The problem was, when Sidney had seen the elder woman first thing in the morning, looking haggard and craving a drink, she knew she had to help. After all, what was the point of being cursed with her abilities if she couldn't use them to improve people's lives? "She's an alcoholic. It was heartbreaking to see her grief leave her feeling like alcohol was her only way out. How could I sit there and not do anything. What I did, I did to help her, not toy with her."

"Always the moralist." Lily scoffed and then her tone turned serious "She still needs to grieve though."

Sidney smiled at her sister; it wasn't often that she adopted that serious tone. "Now who's being all moral? She will grieve Lily; all I did was - take away her need to turn to the booze."

Lily chucked at having her words returned. "I suppose it was more discreet than when you ran off back home and started healing all the drug addicts."

Sidney laughed at the memory. "If I remember rightly, you found me and even helped."

At some point the girls dosed off and awoke to someone knocking at the door. "Come in." Sidney called out. Kate and Sarah entered the room having been back a while and changed into a fresh set of clothing.

"Hey, we're going to the cinema tonight to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean film if you fancy joining us?" Kate asked.

"The boys are coming as well." Sarah added knowingly.

Sidney and Lily both liked the idea a lot. "Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, hell yeah we'll be there." Lily declared and the twins hurried to get changed. Before they left that evening they sent their father a text to let him know where they were going. They wouldn't make that mistake again.


End file.
